Erik Lehnsherr (Earth-11052)
, , formerly | Relatives = Quicksilver (son) Scarlet Witch (daughter) | Universe = Earth-11052 | BaseOfOperations = Asteroid M | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Terrorist | Education = | Origin = Mutant, enhanced by the the Gem of Cytorrak, and further enhanced by the Super-Soldier Serum | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Avi Arad; Rick Ungar; Bob Forward | First = X-Men: Evolution Season 1 1 | Last = X-Men: Evolution Season 4 9 | HistoryText = Early Years When Erik Lehnsherr was young boy he was placed in a German concentration camp located on Polish territory during World War II. His mutant powers had already manifest at this time: when Wolverine and Captain America liberated the camp Erik helped them by using his powers to repulse three grenades that had been thrown at the escapees. Only Wolverine witnessed this."Operation Rebirth" Some time after this he adopted the name Magnus, met Charles Xavier, and then became an ardent supporter of mutant supremacy as Magneto. He also recruited Mystique as his second-in-command, and produced two twin children by an unknown mother: Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. The details of these events are unknown. At some point, Magneto and Mystique established a DNA lab in a castle. While there, Magneto was responsible for turning Mystique's newborn son Kurt's skin blue and fuzzy. Mystique, horrified, fled with Kurt but was chased down by Magneto and a pack of wolves. When one wolf snapped at her, Mystique accidentally lost Kurt over a bridge."Shadowed Past"When asked what exactly Magneto had done to baby Kurt in "Shadowed Past", head writer and producer Greg Johnson said "The way we see it, Magneto experimented on him in an attempt to trigger the X-Gene, and succeeded." (Source) A few years later, he had his young daughter Wanda committed to a mental asylum. He and Pietro watched from across the street as Wanda was dragged away by orderlies, screaming."Hex Factor"When asked about what specific event led Magneto to institutionalizing Wanda, Greg Johnson stated that "There was no specific event, it was just years of him trying to handle a hostile, out of control child whose powers were promising to be very destructive if he didn't get her put away." (Source) Except for Xavier, and later Wolverine, none of the X-Men knew about his existence. He initially acted through his agent Mystique, who was the principal (Principal Darkholme) of Bayville High School. He instructed her to gather mutants to his cause, to which end she recruited Toad,"Strategy X" Avalanche,"The X Impulse" Blob,"Mutant Crush" and Rogue"Rouge Recruit" (although Rogue later left to join the X-Men"Turn of the Rogue"). She formed these mutants into a team, the Brotherhood of Bayville, and also lodged them in a nearby boarding house. He also told her specifically to recruit Pietro Maximoff, with whom he had a strained relationship. Pietro agreed to join the Brotherhood when Magneto broke him out of jail."Speed & Spyke" Subsequently, Pietro occasionally acted as a spy within the Brotherhood house, working for Magneto without Mystique's knowledge (for example, when Mystique attempted to reconcile with her son Kurt, now the X-Man known as Nightcrawler). Later, Magneto became a more direct threat. He approached Alex Masters (secretly the brother of X-Man Cyclops) in Hawaii and used him to sway Cyclops to his cause. He also pitted the Brotherhood (and Sabertooth) against the X-Men in a series of duels, then brought the winners (and Charles Xavier) to Asteroid M to form a new elite society - those who would not join him willingly (such as Xavier, Jean Grey, Rogue, and Storm) he placed in stasis. "The Cauldron, Part I" Using a special chamber powered by the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak, he enhanced the mutant abilities of Sabertooth, Cyclops and Alex (now named Havok). Magneto claimed that his own powers had already been fully advanced, but this is not clear. Meanwhile, Mystique became bitter at having not been brought to Asteroid M, despite all the sacrifices she had made for Magneto. Scorned, she helped the remaining X-Men (including Wolverine) to reach Asteroid M and destroy it. Magneto's captives were rescued and Cyclops and Havok were convinced that Magneto had been using them all along. The Asteroid crashed to the ground, but Magneto managed to escape."The Cauldron, Part II" Magneto personally recruited a new team, the Acolytes,"On Angel's Wings" de-aged himself using the same technology that created Captain America, and finally revealed the existence of mutants to the public after the X-Men and Brotherhood fought off a Sentinel which was meant to destroy every mutant known."Day of Reckoning, Part II" Wanda, who hated Magneto for abandoning her as a child an leaving her in a mental asylum, hunted him down relentlessly until he used the mutant Mastermind to change her memories, painting him in a new light. Magneto dedicated himself to preventing the awakening of the mutant Apocalypse, although all his attempts failed and upon Apocalypse's awakening he was transformed into one of his Four Horsemen after he was thought to have been killed by Apocalypse. He was freed of this enslavement, and was helped by his two children. Charles Xavier revealed that he witnessed the future in the mind of Apocalypse, and among the visions he saw Magneto becoming an ally of the X-Men and training the New Mutants."Ascension (Part 2)" | Powers = Seemingly, those of Max Eisenhardt (Earth-616)#Powers. | Abilities = Seemingly, those of Max Eisenhardt (Earth-616)#Abilities | Strength = Unknown, although it is possible that his rejuvenation in the "Rebirth" chamber increased his strength as it did for Captain America. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Magneto's Helmet * Gem of Cytorrak * Super-Soldier Serum | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *Magneto's voice was provided by Christopher Judge, who is more famous for playing the alien Teal'c in Stargate SG-1. In the flashback scene in "Operation Rebirth", the young Erik Lehnsherr was voiced by Brad Swaile, who also voiced Nightcrawler on the series. *During the show's first season Magneto is a shadowy, mysterious manipulator. Except for Xavier, and later Wolverine, none of the X-Men know about his existence. | Trivia = }} Category:Magnus Family Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Flight Category:Apocalypse Experiment Category:Horsemen of War Category:WWII Characters